


light and dark

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Excessive Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: getting drunk really wasn't what trip had in mind when he talked about coping with trauma. yet here they are.





	light and dark

“See, this really isn’t what I had in mind when I said we all needed to figure out something to deal with the last few years,”Trip remarks mildly, accepting his share of the new round Piper sets down on the table with only slight spilling.

“Cheaper than therapy,”Robbie returns with a smirk as Piper drops down next to Daisy.

Daisy pulls her own drink towards her.“Debatable, by the amount you’re chugging.”

Robbie raises his hands in mock appeasement.“Hey, your own fault for inviting me, chica.”

“Anyway, this isn’t, like, the dealing part,”Piper puts in, making it through the sentence without slurring but swaying enough that Trip wonders if she’ll manage to fall over while already sitting down.“We’re blowing off a little steam. Because we all deserve a break, y’know?”

“Yeah, exactly.” Daisy leans against Piper, eyes half closed and nursing her drink.“What she said. Except who knows what any of us deserve.”

Drunk as a skunk and still finding it in her to blame herself for all things bad in the world. Trip sighs, debating how sensible it is to start this discussion now, when Robbie beats him to speaking.“Well, mostly agreed, but Trip’s never done anything wrong, ever, in his life.”

“Good point,”Daisy says.“Sorry, Trip, you’re out of the garbage people club.”

“When was I in it?”Trip asks at the same time as Piper sets her drink down with a bang.“You’re not a garbage person, Daisy. Also, I like to believe that neither am I. Or Reyes, I guess.” She gives him a shrug and a small grin.“I don’t really know you, though, so you might be. No offense.”

“None taken,”Robbie says mildly.

“I didn’t mean you guys are bad people,”Daisy mumbles.“It’s just - I ruin everything, okay? People get hurt around me.”

“That’s not you, that’s the job.”Piper says, surprisingly insightful for someone who sat down in the wrong booth not ten minutes ago and didn’t notice until the people at that table told her.“It’s, like, uhm - okay - so we, like, all have light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are.”

Trip and Daisy both nod solemnly, but Robbie burst out laughing.“Hold up, did you just quote Harry fucking Potter?”

“Yeah.” Piper pouts.“Stop laughing, you recognised it!”

That effectively shuts Robbie up.

“Well, quote or not, it’s a good point,”Trip says.“Next round’s on me.”

By the time he returns to the table, the other three are throwing random pop culture quotes at each other, cracking up laughing.

Trip smiles as he settles down and joins in. They really needed this break, and they certainly deserved it.

Still, first thing tomorrow morning he’s going to talk to Director Mack about getting everyone agency mandated therapy.


End file.
